Naruto: L'art des Shinobis
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Danzo Shimura savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entraîner Naruto Uzumaki mais il ne laisserait pas le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko sans ressources. Offrant au fils de Minato, le seul livre écrit par Tobirama Senju, il savait que le monde connaîtrait une légende dans quelques années. Une légende qui serait le ninja parfait. Puissant!Naruto Intelligent!Naruto LégèrementSombre!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: L'art des Shinobis**

Description: Danzo Shimura savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entraîner Naruto Uzumaki mais il ne laisserait pas le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko sans ressources. Offrant au fils de Minato, le seul livre écrit par Tobirama Senju, il savait que le monde connaîtrait une légende dans quelques années. Une légende qui serait le ninja parfait.

Puissant!Naruto Intelligent!Naruto Sombre!Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE**

Danzo Shimura n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'après le Anbu de la Racine qu'il avait envoyé pour voir le développement de Naruto Uzumaki, le fils du Yondaime Hokage était saboté par ses professeurs et il était également rejeté par la population de Konoha.

Juste en entendant cela, il savait que le garçon était un grand risque de fuite ou de suicide. Il frémit en pensant à la deuxième possibilité. Konoha n'avait pas besoin d'un Biju déchaîné une seconde fois sans un Yondaime qui pourrait les sauver. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule préoccupation, le fait que le fils d'un prodige et d'une Uzumaki serait un risque était tout simplement une pensée risible. Le garçon était une ressource colossale. Le garçon avait le potentiel et il manquait juste quelque chose qui pourrait le cultiver qui pourrait donner à Konoha une légende capable de rivaliser avec un Hashirama Senju ou un Madara Uchiha.

Pourtant son Anbu avait expliqué que le garçon venait d'échouer pour la seconde fois le test de passage pour devenir genin et qu'il était considéré comme un échec complet par ses confrères et ses senseis. Danzo savait que le fils de Minato et de Kushina n'était pas un échec, loin de la. Le garçon avait juste besoin d'un guide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait le guider vers sa gloire.

Danzo savait qu'en donnant un guide à Naruto, le garçon pourrait bien être le prochain Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato. Malheureusement le Sandaime ne lui donnerait aucune chance de s'approcher du garçon. Son vieil ami avait toujours expliqué que le garçon méritait une enfance. Bien sur le souhait de Sarutobi n'était pas tout à fait une réussite. Le garçon n'avait personne en qui s'accrocher véritablement. Il y avait peut-être la famille Ichiraku ou encore le Sandaime mais ils n'étaient pas assez pour que le garçon soit bien intégré dans ce village.

Comment aider le garçon sans que Sarutobi s'en aperçois ? Il essaya de réfléchir, de trouver une quelconque solution qui pourrait être bénéfique au fils de Kushina Uzumaki. En quelques secondes un sourire rusé fit surface sur ses lèvres ridés par le temps.

Mais bien sur ! Il y avait une solution qui pourrait aider l'enfant de douze ans. Son sensei, Tobirama Senju avait dans son temps de Hokage écrit un livre qui relatait ses pensées de ce qu'était un véritable ninja ! Son livre intitulé _l'art des Shinobis_ était peu connu par le grand public mais celui-ci était un chef d'œuvre pour montrer ce qu'était un véritable ninja, un ninja parfait. Ce livre avait été lu par tous les élèves de Tobirama et quelques grands noms de Konoha comme des Shinobis du niveau de Tsunade Senju, de Orochimaru ou encore de Sakumo Hatake.

Tout ces ninjas étaient des légendes de Konoha, tout ces shinobis s'étaient basé sur les écrits de son sensei. Bien sur tout le monde ne l'avait pas respecté dans son intégralité car il était jugé trop poussé dans la perfection. Pour certains un shinobi sans sentiments était qu'une âme morte qui ne pourrait plus profiter de la vie. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas compris le véritable but du livre.

Ce livre était censé être un guide dans la vie d'un shinobi. C'était juste une code à respecter dans le métier du ninja, rien ne disait qu'on devrait le faire notamment dans sa vie personnelle. Tobirama expliquait aussi qu'un homme devrait s'inspirer de ce livre et non devenir tout ce qui était écrit dedans.

Souriant dans le contentement, il se leva à la surprise de ses Anbu qui se demandait ce qui passait avec leur chef.

Tout cela Danzo ignora. Il savait maintenant qu'il devrait chercher le livre qu'il avait laissé dans sa demeure. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle âme qui avait besoin d'une illumination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki était assis sur une balançoire à l'extrémité de l'Académie Shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato. Il regardait avec tristesse toutes les familles qui fêtaient avec joie la réussite du passage genin de leurs enfants.

Il venait d'échouer pour la seconde fois et maintenant il était obligé de refaire trois années d'académie. Ses oreilles qui étaient plus fines que celles de la plupart des gens se tendirent lorsqu'elles entendirent plusieurs chuchotements pas très agréables.

« C'est lui….»

« Oui, il vient d'échouer pour la seconde fois le test de passage...»

« Moi, je suis heureux qu'il à échoué ! Il ne mérite pas de devenir un Shinobi ! »

« D'après ses sensei, il n'est qu'un échec ! »

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi le Sandaime lui permet même de participer au test de passage!»

« Un démon comme lui mérite rien du tout ! »

« Oh, tais-toi, il pourra nous entendre ou pire encore un Anbu du Hokage pourrait nous entendre! »

Arrêtant d'écouter les parents l'insulter sans raison, il ferma ses yeux pour qu'il fasse arrêter le flux de larmes qui risquait de tomber de ses yeux. Il avait mal au cœur. Il souffrait de cette isolation. Il voulait comme ses camarades de classe une famille qui l'aimait, qui l'encourageait ou qui était fière de lui. Il savait qu'il était un orphelin de l'attaque du Kyubi mais il ne comprenait pas les regards de haine des villageois, leurs insultes envers lui. Il voulait tant savoir pourquoi, il était détesté et isolé par Konoha. Au début, il croyait que c'était au fait que ses parents auraient pu être des traîtres ou encore des shinobis d'un autre village mais cette thèse fut vite oublié lorsque le Sandaime avait dit que ses parents étaient des héros de Konoha. Pourtant cela n'avait pas résolu son problème et son Jiji n'avait pas dit qui étaient ses parents.

Il resta sur la balançoire plusieurs heures. Au bout de trois heures il était le seul qui était resté dans ce lieu. Les parents étaient partis avec leurs enfants pour fêter leur réussite. Les senseis étaient retournées chez eux. Il était ainsi seul dans sa solitude. Pas de famille pour le soutenir. Pas d'amis pour rester avec lui. Il n'avait pas même un confident ou une personne qui le regardait de loin. Non, il était seul. Il souffrait seul.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto Uzumaki ne comprenait pas le sens de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il voulait la reconnaissance d'un village qui le détestait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Sandaime gardait un œil sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était seul et isolé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rendre sa vie misérable meilleure. Son rêve était devenu utopique. Comment pourrait-il devenir Hokage un jour, s'il ne pouvait pas devenir un simple Genin ?

D'ailleurs comment pourrait-il devenir un Shinobi sans le soutient de quelqu'un ? Il n'avait pas de clan pour l'aider dans sa formation. Il n'avait pas de famille pour l'aider dans une quelconque chose. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se procurer des matériaux de qualité. Il n'avait rien et personne pour l'aider à devenir quelqu'un. Il était seul. Il était sans ressource. Il était détesté. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Quitter le village ? Il ne connaissait pas les dangers qui pourraient exister dans le monde extérieur. Il n'avait pas de ressource qui lui permettraient de survivre à l'extérieur et il ne connaissait pas le monde. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres villages mais il ne savait comment fonctionnait les autres villages. Il ne savait même pas comment, le monde extérieur fonctionnait. Ce serait du suicide de partir à l'extérieur de sa maison natale. Il serait une proie des shinobis des autres villages, des animaux sauvages ou encore des mercenaires qui peuplaient le monde.

Se suicider ? Hors de question ! Il n'était pas un lâche et surtout il était Naruto Uzumaki. Il n'abandonnerait jamais malgré toutes les difficultés qui lui fonds face. Il se relèverait malgré que ses chances de devenir shinobi son minimes. Il ne donnerait pas satisfaction aux villageois. Il ne leur donnerait pas raison. Non ! Il n'était pas un échec ! Il n'était pas un monstre! Il était Naruto Uzumaki et il montrerait à tout le monde qu'il était quelqu'un. Il leur montrerait qu'il avait les étoffes de devenir un digne Hokage et s'il échouait dans cela, il serait heureux d'avoir essayé.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsque un coup d'air traversa le terrain sur lequel, il se trouvait. Il se retourna derrière lui pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect. A sa grande surprise, il aperçut quelque chose d'assez épais sur le sol à quelques pieds de lui. L'objet en question ressemblait à un livre. Curieux comme, il était, il se leva de sa balançoire pour s'approcher du livre. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait une petite note écrite dessus. Il prit délicatement le livre dans ses mains avant de regarder les alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ne remarquant personne, il fit demi tour pour se remettre sur sa balançoire.

Assis, il déballa rapidement la petite note collé au livre pour la lire. Plus il lisait et plus il était surpris.

 _Mon garçon, je sais que cela paraît suspect mais ce livre est un cadeau que je te fais. Sache que, je suis un ami à toi mais malheureusement en raison de plusieurs circonstances on pourrait jamais se rencontrer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas te faire un cadeau. Tu veux devenir un Shinobi ? Si, oui, alors ce livre que je t'ai offert te sera d'une grande aide ! Ce livre à été écrit par l'un de mes héros, le Nindaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju ! Ce livre à été le seul ouvrage de l'homme et dans ce livre il nous explique ce que c'est un véritable shinobi, un shinobi parfait. Je suis sur que ce livre te sera d'une grande aide. Il te guidera vers tes rêves et vers tes objectifs ! Fais en bon usage mon garçon ! Adieu !_

 _Un homme qui veut ta réussite et le bien du village ! Deviens l'épée et le bouclier de ce village ! J'ai confiance en toi Naruto !_

Le cœur de Naruto battait fortement lorsqu'il lut les mots _J'ai confiance en toi Naruto._ C'était la première fois qu'on lui avait dit ces mots. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remercier cette personne mystérieuse. Il avait peut-être une chance de réaliser ses rêves. Un petit sourire fit surface en sachant qu'il avait peut-être la chance de devenir un ninja et plus tard le Hokage. Il plia la note et la mit dans sa poche pour la garder. Ce petit bout de papier serait son espoir avec le livre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il n'oublierait jamais ces mots.

Après avoir mis la note dans sa poche, il regarda le livre. Il lut rapidement le titre. _L'art des Shinobis écrit par le Nindaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju._ Il allait commencer à lire le contenu mais hésita légèrement lorsqu'il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur lui. Il regarda le ciel pour apercevoir beaucoup de nuages sombres rassemblées au dessus de Konoha. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se précipita vers son appartement tout en cachant son cadeau. Il ne voulait pas que les villageois le voient avec ce livre. Il était sur qu'ils le reprendront de lui en croyant qu'il l'avait volé de la bibliothèque.

Il n'aperçut jamais un vieil homme tenant une canne sourire à lui avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un simple shunshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto s'assit sur son petit bureau. Il venait de manger plusieurs ramens instantanées et il était excité de commencer sa lecture d'un livre qu'un Hokage avait écrit. D'ailleurs en sachant son titre, il pensait que cela pourrait l'aider à devenir un shinobi. Si, un homme comme le Nindaime l'avait écrit, c'était sûrement quelque chose de grand.

Prenant le livre qui était assez grand. Il l'ouvrit rapidement.

Il commença à lire l'introduction du livre.

 _Si vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris. Je suis Tobirama Senju, le Nindaime Hokage. J'écris ce livre pour transmettre mes pensées de ce que fait un parfait shinobi. En réalité ce livre vient de toutes mes expériences que j'avais reçues depuis ma tendre enfance jusqu'à mes jours de Hokage. Je suis également un perfectionniste. Pour moi, un Jutsu, une technique réussite est une technique maîtrisé à cent pourcent. Un véritable shinobis est quelqu'un qui est cultivé physiquement aussi bien que intellectuellement. Un shinobi est un stratège, un expert du silence et sa force c'est sa ruse et sa furtivité. Un shinobi doit connaître son environnement et ses adversaires pour savoir survivre dans ce monde. Ainsi, un shinobi se forme toujours, jour et nuit. Il étudie tout ce qu'il pense être utile. Il faut savoir que le monde Shinobi n'est pas un jeu. Dans ce monde il y a des morts, des perdants, des vainqueurs. Si, tu pense que ce monde n'est qu'un jeu alors ne devient pas shinobi. Un shinobi assassine pour le bien de son village. Un shinobi sacrifie une partie de sa vie pour le bien de son village. Un véritable shinobi connaît et fait les pires chose qui peuvent exister dans le monde humain. Un shinobi n'a pas de véritable honneur, son seul objectif c'est de terminer sa mission quoiqu'il arrive._

 _Pour bien comprendre ce qu'est l'art des shinobi et de savoir comment survivre dans ce monde, j'ai écris plusieurs chapitres qui expliquent ce qu'il faut faire pour devenir un shinobi et pour y survivre._

 _J'espère que vous allez devenir un grand shinobi ! Ce livre est un guide pour votre future carrière de ninja ! Faites en bon usage !_

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'être un shinobi serait aussi horrible. Il croyait qu'un shinobi était juste quelqu'un qui faisait des missions pour le bien de son village. Ce qu'il ne savait pas que, c'était le fait qu'un shinobi était rusé, stratégique et qu'il devait être fort dans la tête comme physiquement.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre, l'académie n'était jamais allée aussi en profondeur. Les senseis de l'académie avaient bien sur dit que c'était un monde difficile et qu'on devrait parfois tuer pour le bien de notre village. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais dit que le monde shinobi était aussi sombre. En y pensant, c'était comme si, ils envoyaient les nouveaux genins dans la nature sans leurs faire part des conséquences. Il savait que la plupart des personnes, surtout ceux venant des familles civils croyaient que être shinobi était cool et qu'on gagnait la célébrité en sauvant des personnes importantes. D'après l'introduction écrite par le Nindaime, tout ceux qui avaient une pensée aussi limité sur le monde shinobi n'étaient pas réellement prêts pour devenir shinobi.

Ce livre était certainement très intéressant. Cela pourrait l'aider à devenir un véritable shinobi et plus tard le Hokage. Il savait qu'il protégerait son village malgré la haine des villageois envers lui. C'était tout de même sa maison. Il deviendrait quelqu'un de grand. Il serait un shinobi parfait. Oui, il serait une légende du monde shinobi.

Il tourna les pages pour tomber sur le sommaire des chapitres. Il lut les intitulées. Le livre était divisé en quinze chapitre et chacune avait une notion essentielle. La manière d'obtenir ses ressources. La manière dont-il faut connaître son monde. La manière de se dissimuler. Il y avait tellement de notes que Naruto en bavait. Ce livre était une merveille de connaissance. Ce livre était un guide parfait pour survivre dans ce monde. Ce livre allait le rendre grand. Il serait le plus grand shinobi de l'histoire des nations élémentaires. Il serait en effet l'épée qui repousse les ennemis et le bouclier qui protège sa population. Il serait une légende. Non, la légende.

Il tourna les pages pour tomber sur le premier chapitre. Il commença ainsi sa lecture. Une lecture qui changerait sa vision du monde. Une lecture qui le rendrait différent de ses paires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salut, c'est Kazushi Uzumaki et je vous écris avec plaisir cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ?

Dans cette histoire Naruto aura des traits de caractère de Tobirama. Il sera également très intelligent et fort. Sa principale force sera sa ruse et sa furtivité. Bien sur cette histoire sera plus sombre et elle relatera ce qu'est un vrai shinobi. C'est à dire quelqu'un qui assassine, qui sait se dissimuler, qui sait saboter, qui sait être rusé.

Pour les couples, je me pencherais bien sur une petite nouveauté !

Plusieurs choix possibles :

Shizune

Tenten

Hana

Fem!Neji ( pourquoi pas ? )

Allez à plus !


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: L'art des Shinobis**

Description: Danzo Shimura savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entraîner Naruto Uzumaki mais il ne laisserait pas le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko sans ressources. Offrant au fils de Minato, le seul livre écrit par Tobirama Senju, il savait que le monde connaîtrait une légende dans quelques années. Une légende qui serait le ninja parfait.

Puissant!Naruto Intelligent!Naruto Sombre!Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _La connaissance pour un Shinobi est l'une de ses plus grandes armes -Tobirama Senju dans L'art des Shinobis_

Naruto observait en ce moment la bibliothécaire fermer la bibliothèque qui était fermé à cette heure. Il y avait bien sur des Anbu qui patrouillaient les lieux mais Naruto connaissait maintenant leurs temps de passage.

Voyant la femme partir Naruto prit rapidement la course vers la porte d'entrée. Prenant la clé qu'il avait copié, il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. En entrant, il ferma rapidement la porte pour rester discret. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas allumer les lumières, ainsi, il alluma la lampe torche qu'il avait volé d'une boutique qui lui taxait les marchandises pour des raisons stupides.

Il partit tout de suite vers le lieu qu'il voulait voir. Celui de l'histoire. Il espérait qu'il allait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant la-bas. Il observa tranquillement tous les recoins du secteur. En quelques minutes il avait quatre parchemins dans ses mains. L'un d'eux parlait des clans. L'un d'eux parlait des bijus. L'un parlait de Tobirama Senju. Et le dernier parlait des différents styles shinobis qui pouvaient exister.

Il commença à lire le livre qui parlait du Nindaime Hokage. Il était très surpris par la force du légendaire Hokage. D'après plusieurs faits le Nindaime était certainement le plus intelligent Hokage qui avait existé. Il était un spécialiste du Ninjustu élémentaire surtout des Jutsus d'eaux, il était également un spécialiste du Ninjutsu d'espace temps. Il était notamment un maître du Fuinjutsu et du Kenjutsu. L'homme était mort pendant une bataille contre les Anbu spéciales de Kumo. C'était lors de cette mission qu'il avait désigné le Sandaime comme futur Hokage. Cela surpris beaucoup Naruto qui ne savait pas que son Jiji avait été l'élève du Nindaime Hokage.

Ayant terminé cela il commença à lire le parchemin qui parlait des différents styles shinobis. Il lut rapidement le parchemin et il y a eu quelques arts qui l'ont particulièrement plut. Le Fuinjutsu, le Ninjutsu élémentaire et le ninjutsu de l'espace-temps, le Taijutsu et curieusement le Bojutsu, l'art du Bâton. Il y avait bien sur pleins d'autres arts mais il s'était fixé sur ces quatre points qui le hisserons certainement très loin.

Ayant terminé ces deux parchemins il s'attaqua aux deux parchemins qu'il voulait lire avant de partir. Il commença par celui qui parlait des clans. Il avait prit ce parchemin car il voulait savoir s'il venait d'un clan. Il lut rapidement quelques clans.

 _Le clan Aburame_ _est un clan caractérisé par leur utilisation des insectes comme armes. Les insectes vivent en symbiose dans le corps du shinobi. À la naissance, les membres de ce clan sont offerts à une race particulière d'insectes appelés_ _Kikaichu_ _, le corps leur servant de nid. Les insectes peuvent entrer et sortir au moyen de diverses pores, apparemment en mangeant leur chemin à travers la peau. Ils se nourrissent de chakra comme une source de nourriture, les rendant tout à fait mortel. La relation entre le_ _shinobi_ _et les insectes est mutuellement bénéfique. Les insectes permettent de faire des techniques._

 _Le Clan Akimichi est un clan de Konoha. Ses membres sont capables de convertir rapidement les calories en chakra, qu'ils utilisent ensuite pour leurs techniques secrètes, telles le Décuplement et les autres variantes de jutsus d'agrandissement du corps. La plupart de ces techniques sont connues pour épuiser rapidement les réserves de chakra de l'utilisateur, le fatiguant très vite durant un combat. C'est la raison pour laquelle les Akimichi ont tendance à beaucoup manger, même avant un combat, afin de régénérer constamment leur réserve de chakra. C'est pourquoi le symbole du clan, inscrit sur la plupart des tenues des membres, est le kanji stylisé du mot «nourriture»._

 _Le clan Inuzuka est connu pour son affinité avec les chiens ninjas avec qui les membres du clan les combattent. Un membre du clan Inuzuka se voit attribuer un ou plusieurs partenaires canins lorsqu'ils atteignent un certain age._ _Étant donné leur affinité naturelle avec les chiens, un Inuzuka et son partenaire animal s'attachent très vite jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Les membres du clan possèdent des marques rouges en forme de crocs sur les joues, ainsi que des yeux et des canines pointues faisant ressortir leur animalité. Les liens très forts entre un Inuzuka et son partenaire canin sont si forts qu'ils permettent de combiner et partager leur chakra, permettant à l'humain de prendre une apparence plus sauvage et à l'animal de prendre une apparence plus humaine._

 _Le clan Hyuga est l'un des plus anciens et plus puissant de Konoha._ _Tous les membres de la famille naissent avec le_ _Byakugan_ _, un_ _Kekkei Genkai_ _leur donnant un champ de vision de 360°, la possibilité de distinguer le système circulatoire du chakra et les cavités de chakra_ _(Tenketsu_ _), de voir sur des kilomètres de distance et à travers les êtres et les objets._ _Le clan est séparé en deux branches: la branche principale, ou_ _Soke_ _, et la branche secondaire, ou_ _Bunke_ _. Ce système fut créé afin de protéger les secrets du Byakugan._ _Les membres du clan sont initiés à l'art du Poing Souple, ou_ _Jûken_ _, se reposant sur la capacité du Byakugan qui permet de percevoir le système circulatoire du chakra. L'utilisateur peut ainsi viser précisément certaines partie du corps pour empêcher cette circulation de s'opérer. L'entraînement nécessaire à la maîtrise du Jûken demande un contrôle du chakra excellent._

 _Le clan Nara est connu pour la maîtrise de ses membres de la manipulation des ombres et l'affection particulière qu'il porte aux cerfs, lesquels vivent dans une zone étendue, la foret Nara. Les Nara étaient considéré comme des génies mais ils ont sont d'une grande paresse._

 _Le clan Uchiwa était considérés comme le plus puissant des clans de Konoha et du monde ninja, n'ayant que pour seul rival le Clan Senjû de la Forêt. Leur force résidait dans leur chakra phénoménal, leur génie naturel et une affinité naturelle avec les puissantes techniques de l'«art de maîtriser le feu» (Katon), telle la «Technique suprême de la boule de feu». Mais leur principal atout était le Sharingan une technique héréditaire d'œil (dōjutsu) unique permettant de copier les techniques de leurs adversaires et d'anticiper leurs mouvements, voire d'accéder à des techniques d'une très grande puissance pour les versions les plus évoluées. Cependant, pour activer cette capacité, un Uchiwa doit être sujet à des émotions violentes (peur, tristesse, colère, rage, haine) qui éveillent graduellement leur Sharingan. La police militaire de Konoha fut fondée par le 2e Hokage et resta pendant longtemps assurée par les Uchiwa. L'emblème de la police de Konoha est d'ailleurs un éventail semblable à l'étendard du clan Uchiwa. Le clan Uchiwa a cependant connu un destin tragique, puisque la quasi-totalité de ses membres furent assassinés en une soirée par Itachi Uchiwa._

Naruto était très surpris par la diversité des clans qui peuplaient son village. Sa surprise se transforma en choc complet lorsqu'il lut les lignes suivantes.

 _Le Clan Uzumaki était le clan prédominant du Village caché des Remous. Ce clan avait un lointain lien de parenté avec le Clan Senju avec lequel ils ont toujours entretenu de bonnes relations. Ils furent décimés lors des Grandes Guerres Ninjas en même temps que le Pays des Tourbillons. Les rares survivants s'exilèrent à travers le monde. Depuis, les ninjas du village de Konoha arborent le symbole Uzumaki sur leurs uniformes, en mémoire de leurs amis défunts. Les gens de ce clan possédaient une grande longévité, une capacité de régénération incroyable, une endurance hors du commun en raison de leur chakra dense qui pour certains dépassait celle d'un Kage, une maîtrise de l'art des sceaux exceptionnels le Fuinjutsu._

Le parchemin tomba des mains de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait un clan ! Il n'était pas un orphelin sans valeur comme le disaient la plupart des gens. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il était un Uzumaki ! Son choc se transforma en un grand sourire. Il était fier d'avoir un clan malgré le fait qu'il soit décimé. D'un coté cela le rendait aussi triste mais en ayant entendu qu'il existait malgré cela quelques uns qui ont survécu lui donnait de l'espoir. Il espérait qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un de son clan dans le temps. En voyant que son clan était spécialisé dans le Fuinjutsu, il avait d'autant plus envie d'apprendre cet art. Souriant, il commença le parchemin qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider pour comprendre la haine des villageois envers lui. Il avait toujours su qu'il était liée à un biju ou une chose du genre mais il voulait être sur. Il commença ainsi sa lecture.

 _Les Bijûs (_ _尾獣_ _) - littéralement "démons à queues" -, sont des créatures possédant une quantité gigantesque de chakra. Chacun possède les traits d'un animal (renard, chat, tortue...) doté d'une ou de plusieurs queues. Plus le Bijû a de queues, plus celui-ci possède de chakra. Ils ont en commun un chakra de couleur rouge (contrairement aux hommes qui sont généralement bleu) et une technique ultime appelée Bombe Bjiû (_ _尾 獣 玉_ _, Bijûdama) : une sphère de chakra condensée qui possède un immense pouvoir de destruction. Cela leur a valu d'être convoités à des fins militaires : au cours des guerres ninjas, les nations furent fascinées par l'idée d'utiliser les Bijûs comme armes. Ils constituaient un moyen de dissuasion incomparable lors des affrontements entre les villages. A cette fin, les Bijûs ont été scellés dans des êtres humains dont la vie (sociale) est sacrifiée : ils deviennent des armes vivantes. On appelle ces hôtes, les Jinchûrikis (_ _人柱力_ _, pouvoir du sacrifice humain). Toutefois ces personnes ne sont pas choisies au hasard : une coutume voulait que les chefs militaires (les Kages) désignent pour réceptacle un membre de leur famille, comme un frère ou un conjoint afin d'éviter les discordes. La vie du démon et celle de l'humain sont alors liées. Si le Bijû est retiré de son hôte, celui-ci meurt. De même, si l'humain meurt, le démon disparaît en même temps (mais de manière temporaire : un Bijû n'étant qu'une masse de chakra dotée d'une forme physique, sa "mort" n'est qu'une « évaporation » de ses particules jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son apparence). Bijû et jinchûriki sont donc forcés de coopérer pour survivre. L'intérêt de créer un jinchûriki réside dans l'espoir que l'humain et le démon soient sur la même longueur d'ondes. De cette façon, l'humain reçoit une partie de l'immense puissance du démon._ _Les démons à queues suscitent des réactions contrastées : les hommes sont fascinés par leur puissance en même temps qu'ils les craignent et haïssent. Les bijûs sont alors souvent considérés comme des bêtes démoniaques dont les soudaines apparitions engendrent un tournant majeur dans les sociétés. Ils sont également perçus comme des calamités naturelles, au même titre que les séismes ou la foudre. Cette aversion à l'égard des démons est inconsciemment transmisse aux jinchûrikis, qui sont assimilés au démon qu'ils hébergent dans leur corps._

Naruto était choqué de lire cela. Petit à petit il à pu construire le puzzle manquant. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il était. Il était né le dix Octobre. Le Kyubi avait attaqué le dix Octobre. Les insultes deviennent maintenant très clairs pour lui. Il savait maintenant qu'il était un _J_ _inchûrikis._

Mais pas n'importe lequel, non, il était celui qui contenait le Kyubi no Yoko. Ce fait le rendit faible avant qu'il tomba à genoux. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi, il était hais. Il ne pouvait pas être consolé par ce fait. Il a été hais pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il était juste celui qui contenait le démon. Alors pourquoi, ils le détestaient, il gardait le Kyubi loin d'eux. Il était celui qui gardait un monstre capable de les détruire en un clin d'œil et ils le détestaient. Son Jiji avait expliqué qu'il était un héros. Cela voulait dire qu'il le considérait comme tel. Mais pourquoi pas lui avoir dit qu'il était le conteneur du Kyubi ? Pourquoi tout le monde dans le village le savait mais pas lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le Yondaime l'avait choisis ?

A cette pensée, un déclic fit surface qui le rendit encore plus fou.

 _une coutume voulait que les chefs militaires (les Kages) désignent pour réceptacle un membre de leur famille, comme un frère ou un conjoint afin d'éviter les discordes._

Cela voulait dire qu'il était le fils d'un Kage ! Des larmes tombèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était le fils du Yondaime Hokage. Il était le fils du héros de Konoha et pourtant il était détesté comme de l'écume. Il voulait rire de cette pensée. C'était tout à fait ironique. Il voulait également pleurer, hurler de rage. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait un grand poids sur ses épaules. Il était le _Jinchûriki_ du Kyubi no Yoko, il était le fils du Yondaime Hokage et il était notamment l'un des derniers de son Clan. C'était tout simplement fou. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il se leva rapidement avant de ranger les parchemins. Il avait besoin d'aller quelque part. Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui le calmerait. Il avait besoin de se former.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux terrain d'entraînement de Konohagakure no Sato. En ce moment, il était en train de frapper avec fureur contre un arbre. Le sang coulait de ses poings mais il continuait à frapper contre avec force. Sa rage ne se calmait point, elle augmenta lorsque Naruto commença à utiliser son chakra. L'arbre éclata en morceau rapidement. Naruto n'avait pourtant pas terminé. Il tomba à genoux avant de frapper le sol. Les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux. Il pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Son père, avait scellé le Kyubi no Yoko en lui. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était détesté. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était un orphelin. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Son héros, l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde était celui qui lui avait mis dans cette vie misérable. Tout était de sa faute. Mais pourtant pour une raison dont il l'ignorait il ne pouvait pas le détester. Non !

Comment pouvait-il détester un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver son village ? Comment pouvait-il détester son père ? Naruto comprenait que son père n'avait pas le choix. Il était obligé de le sceller en lui. D'après son Jiji, le Yondaime, son père était un homme loyal, juste, quelqu'un de grand. Comment un homme aussi grand pouvait sacrifier la vie d'un autre être humain en sachant comment il serait traité. Mais cela ne devait pas être le seul cas. Il devait également avoir confiance en lui. Il devait avoir confiance en lui pour pouvoir dompter le Kyubi. C'était ce fait qui allégeait son cœur. Il avait le choix de son père et c'était cela qui l'aiderait à devenir quelqu'un de grand.

La nuit battait son plein et seulement les reniflements doux et les coups de poings d'un garçon de douze ans étaient entendu sur un terrain d'entraînement abandonné.

Pourtant, un petit animal regardait curieusement l'humain en face de lui. Cet animal avait décidé de le suivre pendant quelques temps pour comprendre cet être vivant fascinant. Quelque chose lui disait de rester avec ce garçon. Ainsi, l'animal observa le garçon pleurer et frapper avec fureur le sol qui se fissurait de plus en plus sous lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto marchait à travers le village avec un visage neutre. Il était habillé dans son habituelle combinaison orange. Il avait décidé de garder en secret ses nouvelles capacités.

D'après Tobirama, dans _l'art des shinobis, un shinobi sait cacher ses capacités pour mieux surprendre ses adversaires, il vaut mieux être considéré comme un échec qu'un génie. L'échec est considéré comme faible et incapable alors que le génie est considéré comme fort et capable. Pourtant le plus grand génie est celui qui sait cacher ses capacités. Un vrai génie n'utilise jamais ses capacités sur des choses futiles._

Ces paroles avaient donné des idées à Naruto. Il ne voulait pas montrer les capacités qu'il avait gagné en l'espace de six mois. Il avait appris qu'il était un génie du Fuinjutsu, il avait même amélioré son contrôle terrible de son chakra. Il apprenait également le Bojutsu, un art ou il avait demandé conseil à son Jiji. Bien sur en tant que Hokage, il ne pouvait pas le former mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas de parchemins qui l'aideront. Bien sur il avait même amélioré ses lacunes dans les matières théoriques. Tout cela, il ne le montrait pas dans l'académie. Il ne voulait pas être trop visible par les villageois car il pensait que cela serait bénéfique pour lui. Le Nindaime avait raison. Il valait mieux garder ses capacités secrètes. Il ne savait pas comment réagiront les villageois. Il attendrait qu'il devient genin pour montrer petit à petit ses capacités.

Depuis qu'il savait que le Kyubi résidait en lui, il voulait rencontrer le Renard pour parler de la nuit de sa naissance. Il voulait savoir pourquoi, il avait attaqué son village. Comme l'avait expliqué Tobirama Senju, _Il faut connaître l'avis de tout le monde avant de se faire une idée générale d'une cause._ C'était un fait important. Maintenant qu'il savait que le Kyubi avait des sentiments comme tout être humain, il voulait savoir ses paroles avant de le traiter de monstre. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. D'après certains livres historiques, le Kyubi était apparu au milieu du village. Cela paraissait difficilement croyable a moins que quelqu'un l'avait invoqué. Il voulait donc savoir ce qu'avait à dire le Kyubi.

Une autre chose qu'il avait faite était d'aller dans la demeure de son père. Il était passé à travers la sécurité mise en place par le Yondaime sans problème. Il avait pris connaissance de sa mère. Kushina Uzumaki. Une femme forte qui l'avait énormément aimé. Parfois, il passait des heures entières dans la chambre de ses parents à contempler une image dans laquelle ses parents regardaient amoureusement le ventre gonflé de sa mère. Cette image avait montré tout l'amour qu'ils portaient pour lui. Il avait même étudié quelques parchemins dans le bureau de son père. Il avait surtout regardé le Fuinjutsu et le _Hiraishin_ qu'il voulait bien sur apprendre un jour. En ce moment, il tentait d'apprendre les deux styles de combat de ses parents. Il était loin d'avoir appris les bases.

Ce fait, il ne l'avait pas dit à son Jiji. Il voulait voir quand, il allait parler de ses parents. Bien sur il l'aimait encore mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Son Jiji lui avait mentis sur des faits qu'il avait toujours supplié de connaître. Donc en compensation, il n'allait pas le dire à son Jiji qu'il connaissait son fardeau et le fait qu'il connaissait ses parents.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'il vit l'Académie Shinobi. Regardant l'heure, il souffla un coup avant d'aller rapidement à l'intérieur de salle. Il vit que comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Il avait prit de nouvelles résolutions. Il allait toujours venir une heure en avance pour continuer à se former dans le Fuinjutsu ou lire des parchemins. Aujourd'hui, il voulait relire plusieurs passages de son livre préféré. _L'art des Shinobis._

S'assoyant sur sa place habituelle au fond de la salle de classe il commença sa lecture dés qu'il avait descellé son livre.

 _Chapitre VIII / Le Shinobi connaît son environnement mieux que quiconque!_

 _Un shinobi observe son environnement. Il analyse chaque point. Il sait trouver des solutions dans n'importe quelle situation. Il regarde s'il n'y a pas de piège. Il regarde s'il n'est pas observé. Il reste en garde. Tout cela est une base essentielle à un shinobi. Un shinobi qui ne connaît pas son environnement est un shinobi en risque. Et un Shinobi en risque est faible. Un véritable shinobi n'a pas de faiblesses. Il reste fort dans n'importe quelle situation. Dans le désespoir, il cherche toujours une solution. Lorsqu'il y a un avantage, il continue de rester vigilant. Une seule erreur pourrait être la fin d'un shinobi face à son ennemis. Une seule erreur de l'adversaire est à exploiter. Un shinobi ne se précipite pas dans un environnement hostile. Par exemple en guerre, il fait attention aux moindres recoins, le moindre bruit pourrait être un ennemis. Quitte à être paranoïaque le shinobi s'arrête pour vérifier ce bruit. Il faut tout de même faire attention à la ruse de l'adversaire. C'est pour cela qu'il faut toujours avoir un plan de secours._

 _Pour mieux connaître son environnement, il faut faire une étude approfondie de la géographie de toutes les nations. Suna est un désert par exemple alors que Kiri est réputé pour sa brume. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il faut également connaître les spécialités de chaque village, il faut connaître chaque shinobi qui représente un danger véritable. Il faut connaître les faiblesses et les forces d'un shinobi. Ainsi, un shinobi polyvalent est certainement la meilleur arme de combat. Une arme capable de changer un style de combat en quelques secondes, passant du Ninjutsu au Taijutsu au Kenjutsu._

 _La géographie n'est pas le seul point à étudier en profondeur. Non ! Un shinobi doit connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses. Lorsqu'il est acculé, il doit s'échapper ou être rusé et stratégique. Un Jonin est plus fort, plus rapide, plus polyvalent, plus expérimenté qu'un Genin fraîchement sorti de l'académie. Lorsqu'on connaît ses limites, il faut être plus tranchant, plus stricte._

Il arrêta sa lecture à ce moment. Lorsqu'il regarda autour il vit plusieurs personnes qui étaient déjà arrivée. Un garçon qui portait des lunettes noires et qui était vêtu de plusieurs couches de vêtements, dont un long manteau qui cachait une grande partie de son visage. Ce garçon était Aburame Shino, l'héritier du clan Aburame. Il était assis sur la même table que lui. Il était son seul ami dans l'académie. Curieusement, il ne l'avait pas rejeté comme ses anciens confrères. D'ailleurs en pensant, sa nouvelle classe était bien plus accueillante que ses deux anciennes. Un autre fait marquant était le fait qu'il y avait les principaux héritiers de clans. Voyant son ami le regarder, il le salua.

« Salut, Shino-san ! Comment-vas-tu mon ami? »

L'Aburame prit avec un grand calme la parole.

« Je vais bien Uzumaki-san ! Avez-vous prévu quelque chose après les cours ? »

Naruto hocha la tète.

« Oui, je voulait faire une petite formation. Pourquoi cette demande ? »

« Mes parents voulaient vous rencontrer ! Nous voulons que vous dîniez avec nous ! Acceptez-vous cette demande Uzumaki-san ? »

Malgré le choc, Naruto ne voulant pas vexer son seul ami répondit ainsi avec un petit sourire.

« J'accepte volontiers mon ami ! »

« Très bien, je suis heureux de votre accord ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes différents, nous connaissons votre fardeau et c'est pour cela que nous vous respectons énormément. »

Cachant encore une fois sa surprise, Naruto sourit doucement à son ami avant de regarder les autres personnes présentes dans la salle de classe. Il y avait Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier Uchiwa vivant de Konoha. Naruto compatissait pour l'Uchiwa mais il savait que le garçon était très froid envers tout le monde. C'était certainement du au fait du massacre commis par son propre frère. La seconde personne était Hinata Hyuga, l'héritière du clan Hyuga. La jeune fille avait un air d'arrogance et de supériorité toute à fait méprisable mais Naruto respectait sa force. L'Uchiha et la Hyuga étaient de sérieux étudiants. Leur habilité les plaçait dans les meilleurs rangs dans l'académie. Naruto espérait qu'il tomberait dans une équipe avec des gens compétents et ces deux étaient certainement des gens compétents.

Finissant sa petite analyse, il reprit sa lecture. Au bout de trente minutes tout le monde était arrivée. Dans la classe de Naruto il y avait trente élèves avec 22 enfants civils. Parmi ses 22 enfants, il y avait une jeune fille qui se démarquait du lot. Une certaine Sakura Haruno. Une élève toute à fait serieuse. Elle était certainement une fille très intelligente et elle était une candidate pour la meilleur Kunoichi de la classe. Grâce à ses excellentes notes dans les matières théoriques et ses notes convenables dans les matières physiques elle était juste derrière Hinata Hyuga.

Les autres élèves étaient tous des héritiers de clan. Choji Akimichi, l'héritier du clan Akimichi. Un garçon un peu grassouillet mais en étant un Akimichi c'était tout à fait normal. Le garçon était à cotés de son meilleur ami, Shikamaru Nara, l'héritier du clan Nara. Il était un paresseux mais il était certainement le plus intelligent de la classe.

Il y avait également l'héritier du clan Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, un garçon très arrogant et sarrasin. Le garçon avait un petit chien nommé Akamaru qui était devenu son fidèle compagnon de combat.

Ino Yamanaka, l'héritière du clan Yamanaka. La jeune fille était toute aussi capable que Sakura et Hinata. Elle serait certainement quelqu'un de très fort dans l'avenir.

Naruto était content d'avoir une classe aussi forte en potentiel. Il espérait qu'ils seraient dans le futur sous ses ordres. Il savait qu'il devrait faire le plus de liens possibles avec eux. Politiquement ce serait un avantage considérable. En étant un ami de Shino, il pourrait gagner le respect du clan Aburame qui est l'un des quatre clan noble de Konoha avec le clan Akimichi, Hyuga et Uchiwa bien que celui-ci n'était plus vraiment un clan Noble avec sa quasi disparition mais les civils respectaient tellement Sasuke qu'il restait important politiquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard son sensei arriva pour commencer son cours. Sachant qu'il allait s'ennuyer, il prit en descellant sous le regard calme de Shino, un parchemin du Fuinjutsu. Il n'allait pas gâcher sa journée d'académie en dormant, il devait se former.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto venait d'entrer dans son appartement. Il se mit sans ménagement sur son lit pour tenter de dormir. Après avoir rencontré et dîné avec la famille de son ami, Shino, il était partit s'entraîner pendant plusieurs heures. Il était essoufflé de sa journée riche en émotion. Malgré cela, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. La famille de Shino était tout à fait chaleureuse envers lui. Lorsqu'il était entrée dans leur domaine, les autres membres du clan l'avaient accueillit comme s'il était l'un d'eux. Ce fait était très surprenant pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver des gens qui le respectaient tant. Il croyait que tout le monde le détestait mais il s'était trompé. Les parents de Shino étaient également très agréables. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt ce dîner.

Souriant une dernière fois, il s'endormit paisiblement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux pour constater avec curiosité qu'il était allongé dans une rivière d'eau froide. Se mettant rapidement débout, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un sorte d'égout. Il était confus, il n'y a même pas quelques instants il se trouvait dans son lit et maintenant il se trouvait dans un égout avec de l'eau qui montait jusqu'à ses genoux. C'était vraiment bizarre !

Voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, il commença une marche de randonné pour aller au bout de se tunnel. Il arriva rapidement dans un lieu beaucoup plus lugubre mais ce qui le rendit un peu nerveux fut l'énorme cage qu'il voyait à quelques mètres de lui. Il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans son esprit et que cette cage était la prison du plus puissant être qui existait dans le monde.

Il s'approcha tranquillement des barrières malgré une certaine peur. Il ne devait pas avoir peur carle démon était loin et c'était impossible pour lui de souffrir dans son propre esprit à moins qu'il libère le Kyubi. Ce qu'il ne ferait absolument pas !

Soudainement une énorme main doté d'un grand nombre de griffes frappa contre la barrière. Ce éclat fit tomber sur le cul Naruto qui avait un regard effrayé. Petit à petit, il vit quelque chose s'approcher de la barrière. Sa peur s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit le puissant Kyubi no Yoko dans toute sa gloire. C'était certainement un bête majestueuse. Ses neuf queues flottaient furieusement derrière lui. Ses yeux rouges injectés de sang l'observaient méticuleusement. Naruto déglutit lorsque le renard lécha sa langue de façon langoureuse. Il comprit clairement que le Renard le mangerait s'il n'était pas bloqué derrière cette barrière.

Reprenant un peu de courage, il prit la parole.

« Kyubi, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

Un air coléreux fit surface sur le visage du Biju. Le Biju lâcha une grande partie de son KI qui fit trembler Naruto dans l'effroi. Naruto ne pouvait plus respirer sous l'air lourd qu'avait construit le démon renard. Il était littéralement cloué au sol. Puis, sans avertir le KI du Biju fut lâché au grand soulagement de Naruto. Relevant lentement sa tête, il vit le Renard assis au sol. Le Kyubi donna un regard féroce à Naruto avant de prendre la parole avec une voix bourrue.

 **« Parle humain pathétique ! Je te laisse quelques minutes avant que je t'expulse d'ici ! »**

Surpris de l'accord donné par le démon, Naruto se mit en tailleur. Prenant un peu d'air il commença à poser sa première question.

« Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Konoha il y a douze ans ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ?

Comment vous trouvez l'amitié de Naruto avec Shino ?

Sinon pour le couple ce sera : NarutoxTenten !

Allez à plus !


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: L'art des Shinobis**

Description: Danzo Shimura savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entraîner Naruto Uzumaki mais il ne laisserait pas le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko sans ressources. Offrant au fils de Minato, le seul livre écrit par Tobirama Senju, il savait que le monde connaîtrait une légende dans quelques années. Une légende qui serait le ninja parfait.

Puissant!Naruto Intelligent!Naruto Sombre!Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 2**

Naruto entra dans la salle de classe avec élégance. Les trois dernières années lui ont beaucoup contribué à sa façon de devenir un shinobi et de comprendre le monde dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il s'était formé de toutes ses forces pour devenir le jeune shinobi confiant de sa force.

Durant ces trois années, il s'était énormément avancé dans les arts comme le Fuinjuts où il est en passe de obtenir le niveau 7 sur une échelle de 10...Étant un Uzumaki, il était voué à devenir un génie du Fuinjutsu donc pour lui c'était tout à fait normal qu'il devient un maître au même niveau que ses parents dans quelques années.

Le Ninjutsu lui venait également de façon naturelle...Après tout son héritage parentale et le fait qu'il était un Jinchuriki lui ont donné trois affinités principales...Le Futon venant de son père, le Suiton venant de sa mère et le Katon venant du Kyubi…Mais il était encore loin du niveau d'un Kakashi Hatake ou encore le Sandaime Hokage...Bien que celui qu'il visait à dépasser était le Nindaime…

Sa formation dans le Taijutsu marchait pas mal non plus, avec les deux Taijutsu familiales et celles que le Kyubi lui avait montré à travers ses souvenirs...Il s'était créer un Taijutsu assez fort...La aussi, il avait encore beaucoup de formation à faire pour arriver au même niveau que ses parents où encore le spécialiste de Konoha, Gai Maito…

Le Bojutsu qui était supervisé par son Jiji était notamment quelque chose dont-il pouvait se vanter...Sa maitrise le placerait au deuxième rang à Konoha derrière le Kami no Shinobi...

Naruto était également très rapide, sa furtivité était un grand atout, stratégiquement il était assez compétent bien qu'il était loin d'un membre du clan Nara...Il s'était même lié d'amitié avec le Renard qui résidait dans son estomac...Celui-ci le détestait au début mais grâce à son charisme naturel même le grand Kyubi s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas haïr Naruto éternellement et que ce serait bénéfique pour les deux que s'il deviennent des amis...Le Renard avait récemment donné à Naruto son nom...Kurama...Le renard avait également offert à Naruto plusieurs capacités très utiles comme la guérison beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant, la capacité de sentir les émotions des personnes qui l'entouraient, l'amélioration de ses cinq sens, la capacité de manipuler le feu comme le ferait un Uchiha...Naruto en contre-partie avait resserré le sceau permettant au Kyubi plus de liberté…

S'asseyant sur la table qu'il occupait habituellement, il vit ses deux meilleurs amis lui sourire avec gentillesse bien que pour l'un d'eux ce sourire était masqué par un grand manteau qui cachait son visage. Voyant ses amis lui sourire avec amitié, il les salua avec un petit sourire…

« Bonjour, Shino, Sakura, comment allez-vous ? »

Les deux le saluèrent également avant que Sakura prit la parole avec une voix très calme.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée pour le choix des équipes ? »

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir un bout de papier avant de commencer à chuchoter à ses deux amis qui l'écoutèrent avec sérieux…

« Bon comme vous le doutiez...J'ai un peu fouillé dans le Bureau de Jiji pour connaître nos équipes et je ne suis pas surpris par la décision des équipes...Les équipe allant d nous importent peu car nous savons tous qu'ils vont échouer en raison du fait qu'il n'ont pas le talent et la capacité de survivre dans ce monde...Du moins pas en ce moment...En occurrence pour les autres équipes...C'est la où les choses sérieuses commencent...Bon commençons par l'équipe 7 qui sera dirigé par Kakashi Hatake...Les trois membres de l'équipe sont Sasuke Uchiha, le meilleur élève de l'année, de Hinata Hyuga, la kunoichi de l'année et de Kiba Inuzuka, le dernier de notre année...Ensuite l'équipe 8 qui sera dirigé par Kurenai Yuhi, une spécialiste du Genjutsu...Cette sera composé de Naruto Uzumaki, de Shino Aburame et de Sakura Haruno...Et pour finir l'équipe 10 sera dirigé par Asuma Sarutobi, le fils de Jiji...Il sera le sensei de Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi...Pour être sincère...Je m'attendais à ces équipes...»

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec harmonie avant que Shino interrompe ce moment qui montrait le niveau soudé qu'avaient ses trois…

« Pense-tu qu'on devrait parler de ton héritage à Kurenai-sensei...Après tout, l'équipe doit être soudé et si notre sensei est la seule personne qui ne connaît pas tous nos secret cela rendrait notre équipe moins forte… »

Naruto hocha la tête à ceci avant de réfléchir pour finalement parler tranquillement…

« Jiji m'a expliqué que je pouvais dire à n'importe qui mes secrets tant qu'on est sur de la loyauté et de la sincérité de notre sensei...Ainsi, je pense qu'on devrait voir comment Kurenai-sensei réagirait en me voyant...Si, je ressent des émotions sombres d'elle envers d'elle, je ne lui dirais rien mais si au contraire elle n'est pas quelqu'un qui me déteste, je ne vois pas le problème de lui dévoiler mes secrets...elle est après tout un Jonin… »

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent au raisonnement de Naruto avant de se concentrer sur la classe qui n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de leur Sensei Iruka qui allait annoncer les futurs équipes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai Yuhi était une ancienne élève de Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto…

Ce fait avait convaincu la beauté aux yeux rougeoyantes de prendre le garçon sous sa tutelle...Si Kakashi ne voulait pas former l'élève de son sensei...C'était son choix mais elle ne ferait pas la même erreur pour un Uchiha...Elle allait honorer la mort de son sensei en formant dignement Naruto…

Selon ses recherches qu'elle avait mené, le garçon était assez moyen à tous les niveau sauf à l'endurance et la théorie où il excellait...Elle avait également trouvé avec surprise que Naruto se formait dans l'art du Bojutsu sous l'aile d'un certain Sandaime Hokage…Le garçon avait tant de potentiel inexploité et en raison du fait qu'il avait d'énormes réserves de chakra il serait sans doute apte à devenir un maître du Ninjutsu...Naturellement le garçon devrait être un prodige du Fuinjutsu en raison de sa filiation…

Pour ses coéquipiers, c'était certainement très intéressant...D'après ce qu'elle avait observé, elle avait remarqué que les trois étaient déjà des amis et que leur travail d'équipe ne devrait pas poser de problème…Ses deux coéquipiers avaient aussi de grands potentiel…

Shino pouvait être considéré comme un shinobi calme, calculateur et très intelligent...Il n'était pas pour rien l'héritier du clan Aburame...Ce qu'elle avait également remarqué chez ce garçon était sa loyauté envers Naruto...Leur respect mutuel était fort et leur amitié était également très solide…

Ensuite, Sakura Haruno...Une prodige du contrôle chakra...D'après le Sandaime...La petite fille avait le potentiel de dépasser Tsunade dans le domaine de la médecine et Kurenai prévoyait notamment d'apprendre à la petite fille le Genjutsu...C'était sa spécialité après tout…

D'ailleurs la petite aux cheveux rose traînait avec les deux garçons depuis plus d'un an…

D'après le Sandaime, un jour la jeune fille se faisait agresser par des garçons qui l'insultaient vis à vis de son front...C'était ce jour que Naruto et Shino étaient arriver pour sauver la petite fille de ses détracteur...Depuis la petite Sakura suivait les garçons sans hésiter...D'ailleurs elle pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait le béguin pour un certain blondinet…

Elle était contente d'avoir cette équipe qui était déjà extrêmement soudé tout en ayant un si grand potentiel...Un potentiel qui pourrait peut être dépasser les Sannins...Ses autres collègues n'ont peut être pas vu le potentiel en ses trois enfants mais elle l'avait remarqué...Cette équipe était né pour la grandeur…

Marchant à travers la salle de classe elle regarda vers le fond de la salle pour voir son équipe y être installé tranquillement...Hochant la tête à eux, elle dit cinq mots avant de sortir de la salle de classe…

« Équipe 8, venez avec moi ! »

Les trois adolescents firent comme demandé et suivirent leur sensei à l'extérieur de la classe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura regarda avec méfiance Kurenai Yuhi...Son sensei...Elle pouvait voir ses regards sur Naruto...Tant qu'elle n'avait pas la confirmation de Naruto comme quoi cette femme n'était pas méchante elle serait toujours méfiante…

Elle ne voulait pas rester avec une personne qui détesterait Naruto...Son ami ne méritait pas cette haine...Il méritait le respect...Il méritait d'être vu comme le héros qu'il devait être...Peu de personnes peuvent supporter son fardeau…Elle était convaincue qu'elle en serait incapable...Le blondinet était le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko mais également le fils du Yondaime Hokage...Il était destiné à protéger Konoha...Depuis sa naissance…

Sakura aimait Naruto et elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux…Après tout...Il était son chevalier étincelant qui l'avait sauvée des méchants...Il était destiné à devenir le futur Hokage de Konoha...Elle était déterminé de suivre Naruto au fin fond du monde shinobi...Elle serait la plus puissante Kunoichi du monde…

Shino était dans le meme cas qu'elle...Ils étaient avant deux personnes rejetées par leurs camarades de classe...Sakura pour son front large et Shino pour son mystère qui effrayait les autres...Mais Naruto n'avait pas pensé à ces détails futiles...Pour lui, un shinobi était un shinobi...Ce n'était pas son apparence qui comptait...Ce qui comptait pour Naruto...C'était la volonté des personnes...La volonté de protéger son village...La volonté de protéger ses précieuses personnes...La volonté du feu…

Elle sourit tendrement aux mots que Naruto lui avait dit un jour…

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Sakura regarda avec incrédulité le blondinet qui lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se lever…Elle regardait d'une façon incertaine la main offerte du garçon...Elle ne savait pas quoi dire...Il y meme pas quelques minutes elle se faisait agressé par plusieurs garçons, puis, quelque minutes plus tard deux garçons de sa classe étaient venus à sa rescousse…_

 _Ils étaient venus à son aide...Elle, la fille rejeté par tous…Celle qui était considéré comme la plus moche de sa classe en raison de son front large…_

 _Elle dit ainsi les seuls mots qui virent à son esprit à cet instant…_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Le blondinet inclina sa tête d'une façon confuse avant de répondre…_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Fermant les yeux, la petite fille aux cheveux rose prit une forte inspiration avant de prendre la parole…_

 _« Pourquoi me sauver ? On se connaît même et tu viens de m'aider sans demander quelque chose en retour…D'habitude personne ne m'aide car ils me trouvent soit inutile ou soit moche en raison de mon large front… »_

 _Ces mots étaient dites avec tristesse et les larmes étaient tombées de façon inconsciente des yeux de Sakura...Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement...N'était-elle pas civile de Konoha ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas d'amis et pourquoi tout le monde la rejetait...Elle n'était ni méchante et ni trop collante…_

 _Ses pensées furent arrêtées par une main chaleureuse qui se posa sur ses épaules...Surprise elle leva sa tête pour voir le garçon blond lui sourire avant de répondre avec le plus grand sérieux au monde…_

 _« Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé de ces barbares indignes ? Entre camarades de classe et futurs shinobis de Konoha il est tout à fait naturel qu'on s'entraide...Ne trouve-tu pas cela logique ? »_

 _Sakura regarda avec des grands yeux le blondinet…_

 _« Camardes ? »_

 _Le blondinet hocha la tête avant de dire des mots qui choqueront Sakura grandement…_

 _« D'ailleurs comment ces crétins pourront te traiter de moche...Je trouve que ton front te rend très jolie...En plus de cela, tu es une fille qui à un grand potentiel pour devenir une grande Kunoichi dans l'avenir… »_

 _Ces mots firent pleurer Sakura d'avantage alors que son cœur avait fait un bond aux mots doux du garçon...Une chaleur douce se propageait de son bas ventre à ses joues..Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle rougissait furieusement…_

 _Les mots suivants du garçons l'achevèrent définitivement…_

 _« Si personne ne veux être ami avec toi alors moi et Shino seront volontiers tes amis...Nous seront ceux qui t'aideront à devenir quelqu'un en qui faire confiance et tu ne sera certainement pas inutile...Je suis convaincu que tu sera une grande Kunoichi dans le futur...Alors qu'en dis-tu...Veux être notre amis ? »_

 _Sakura regarda avec les larmes la main tendu du garçon...Elle donna un regard curieux au garçon qui se tenait à l'écart...Lorsqu'elle vit le garçon lui hocher la tète fermement, elle comprit tout de suite que ces deux étaient différents de ses camarades de classe ou tout ceux qu'elle à rencontré depuis sa tendre enfance…_

 _Acquiescant elle tendit sa petite main douce à celle du blondinet qui sourit avant de l'aider à se lever…_

 _Il prit une fois de plus la parole…_

 _« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato et voici mon meilleur ami, Shino Aburame, héritier du clan Aburame...Ravi de faire de ta connaissance… »_

 _Souriant légèrement, elle se présenta aux deux garçons…_

 _« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno… »_

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Tenant son cœur qui battait à la chamade Sakura regarda avec les joues légèrement rouges le garçon qu'elle aimait...Le garçon qui serait sans aucun doute le futur Hokage de Konoha...En tout cas elle sera la pour l'aider à atteindre ce rang…

Après tout chaque homme avait besoin d'une femme digne de ce nom...Son cœur faisait un nouveau bond lorsqu'elle se considérait comme épouse de Naruto…

Elle ferma les yeux avec détermination avant de donner un regard de pur amour à Naruto sous le regard surpris de Kurenai…

 _« Naruto...Je ne quitterai jamais...Je serai à tes cotés…Que tu sois un démon, un ange, un nukenin ou le Hokage...Je serai toujours à tes cotés...Je serai assez forte pour me tenir au même niveau que toi..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shino était calme et regardait méticuleusement les mouvements de Kurenai...D'après ses kukaicho cette femme ne dégageait pas de mauvaises intentions envers Naruto mais plutôt de la détermination, de l'amertume, de la tristesse…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

Pourtant il resterait toujours méfiant...Il n'allait pas négliger le fait que cette femme pourrait cacher ses émotions de ses insectes...Il n'était pas absolument sur des intentions de la femme envers son meilleur ami...Son futur Hokage...L'homme en qui, il donnerait même sa vie pour le protéger...

Il s'était formé de manière épuisante pour correspondre à Naruto ou du moins être capable de suivre Naruto dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait…

Il serait toujours à ses cotés...Il était un grand homme...Quelqu'un digne de confiance, quelqu'un qui à protégé Konoha depuis sa tendre enfance...L'homme qui avait sauvé un village qui le détestait profondément…

Naruto avait un tel fardeau qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider le garçon aux cheveux blonds…Comme l'avait demandé le Yondaime, le père de son meilleur ami, il considérait Naruto comme un héros...Non seulement pour contenir une bête aussi massive que le Kyubi...mais aussi pour ne pas avoir sombré dans la haine...Il était fier que son ami ait un courage aussi fort…

Il s'était promis de protéger son ami coûte que coûte et il ferait sorte qu'il devient le plus grand Hokage de tous les temps...Pour lui c'était inconcevable de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto comme Hokage...Ce post était destiné à lui et à personne d'autre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sourit tendrement à ses deux amis...Les deux avaient que des émotions positifs envers lui...Il ressentait leur bonheur de rester avec lui mais également leur détermination de vouloir rester avec lui.

Mais cela n'était pas seule chose qui le surprenait...C'était le fait que cette femme n'avait aucun ressentiment envers lui...Il pouvait ressentir plutôt de l'admiration, de la détermination, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité, de l'amertume, d'amour maternel mais également d'instinct protecteur…Cette multitude d'émotions redirent compte à Naruto que cette femme n'était et ne sera jamais quelqu'un qui le déteste…

Sachant ce fait, il était maintenant convaincu que cette femme méritait de savoir tous ces secrets...Après...Il faut bien une équipe capable de rester uni à tout moment...Une équipe qui n'a aucun secret caché…

Il donna un hochement de tête positif à ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec soulagement et inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent de leur ami -Shino- ou leur béguin -Sakura-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai ne pouvait que sourire tendrement à ces trois...Elle n'aurait jamais cru de voir une équipe aussi soudé, forte et incroyable…

Ce qui était le plus surprenant était leur gestuelle entre eux...Ils étaient silencieux comme trois ninjas vétérans qui attendaient le début d'une guerre…

Naruto semblait être leur leader et les deux autres semblaient être capable de suivre Naruto au bout du monde…

Elle était maintenant convaincue que cette équipe cachait quelque chose...Quelque chose qui allait renforcer leurs liens d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Elle avait donc décidé à ce moment...Quoique fassent ces trois...Elle allait les former pour qu'ils dépassent les attentes de tout ceux qui attendent des résultats…

Elle était certaine que ces trois iront très loin dans l'avenir…Soufflant un petit coup, il prit doucement la parole sous le regard méticuleux des trois genin nouvellement nommées…

« Avant de commencer la formation, je voudrais que nous nous présentons...»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le Chapitre 2 de cette fiction...J'espère que vous avez apprécié…

J'ai changé d'avis pour le couple...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais finalement je me suis penché sur un NarutoxSakura…

Mais ne vous inquiétez...Ce ne sera pas un cliché typique de ce couple…D'ailleurs Sakura est OOC dans beaucoup de domaines...Déjà elle n'est pas une fan-girl inutile et elle aura un fort caractère que rivaliserait avec celui de Tsunade…

Je me suis rendu compte que pour le Naruto de cette histoire, il fallait quelqu'un du même calibre que Tsunade...Et qui de mieux que son élève ?

Si vous n'aimez ce couple, désolé de vous décevoir…

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: L'art des Shinobis**

Description: Danzo Shimura savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entraîner Naruto Uzumaki mais il ne laisserait pas le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko sans ressources. Offrant au fils de Minato, le seul livre écrit par Tobirama Senju, il savait que le monde connaîtrait une légende dans quelques années. Une légende qui serait le ninja parfait.

Puissant!Naruto Intelligent!Naruto Sombre!Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Kurenai observait avec calme son équipe…

Elle était étonné par leurs motivations. C'était rare pour elle de voir une équipe aussi soudé mais également aussi talentueuse…

Elle sourit tendrement en se souvenant du jour où elle avait demandé à son équipe qu'ils se présentent...Elle ne pensait pas croire possible de voir des enfants aussi ambitieux dans cette période de paix...La plupart des enfants de cette époque croyaient que le monde shinobi était une sorte de compte de fée. Mais pas son équipe…Ils avaient la tête sur l'épaule et comme Naruto l'avait expliqué...Ils avaient cachées leurs véritables capacités au monde…

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _Kurenai attendit patiemment que son équipe commence sa présentation...Elle vit Shino prendre tranquillement la parole…_

 _« Je suis Shino Aburame, l'héritier du clan Aburame et mon rêve c'est de dépasser mon père et de devenir un Anbu…Ce que j'aime...Me former avec Naruto-san et Sakura-san et recueillir les insectes...Mes dégoûts sont ceux qui détestent mes amis et ma famille...Mes compétences sont basées sur les techniques de mon clan mais à l'aide de Naruto-san je me suis développé dans d'autres comme le Fuinjutsu où j'ai atteint le niveau 3 récemment, le Ninjutsu avec une affinité de Foudre...mais j'utilise également la ruse et j'essaie de battre mes ennemis le plus rapidement possible...Comme le dit Naruto-san...Plus rapidement tu te débarrasse de ton ennemi et moins tu auras besoin de faire d'efforts et cela est extrêmement important lorsqu'on est en embuscade… »_

 _Surprise d'entendre Shino parler aussi librement de ces talents...Kurenai comprit rapidement que le garçon voulait montrer sa confiance à elle...La jeune femme sourit à cela...Si c'était comme ça, alors elle accepterait avec fierté...Après tout un shinobi qui parle de ces talents qu'il à caché c'était un shinobi qui montrait sa confiance à la personne concerné…_

 _Elle vit maintenant Sakura Haruno prendre la parole…_

 _« Bonjour Kurenai-sensei, j'espère qu'on vas accomplir beaucoup de choses ensemble...Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et mon rêve est de devenir le plus grand médecin du monde shinobi donc de dépasser un jour Tsunade Senju...Ce que j'aime mes amis, ma famille et me former...Ce que je déteste…Ceux qui confondent le parchemin par son contenu...Mes compétences sont basées sur la médecine et le Genjutsu essentiellement mais j'ai également une grande force qui me permet d'avoir des capacités assez décentes en Taijutsu, j'aime aussi avoir une formation assez varié, ainsi j'ai commencé les bases du Kenjutsu et du Fuinjutsu où j'ai récemment terminé le niveau 2...Comme le dit Naruto-kun...Plus une personne est polyvalente et plus elle aurait de moyens de tuer son ennemis avant que celui-ci comprenne ce qui lui arrive...»_

 _Kurenai comprit tout de suite que le chef de l'équipe était certainement Naruto qui d'après elle avait fière allure...Elle pouvait ressentir de l'autorité, du charisme, de la volonté se dégager de Naruto...Elle ne savait pas comment...mais elle se sentait attiré par le garçon comme un aimant...C'était comme si, il lui disait de faire confiance à sa personne...Qu'il l'aiderait dans la moindre difficulté…_

 _Elle le vit prendre enfin la parole…_

 _« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namkiaze, le fils du Yondaime Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki votre Sensei...Je suis également le Jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko...Mon rêve est de dépasser tous les Hokage et de changer le monde à ma manière...Ce que j'aime mes amis, ma formation, les ramen et ce que je déteste...Ceux qui nuisent à mes amis et tout ceux qui croient en moi, ceux qui veulent faire du mal à mon village...Mes capacités sont les plus variées du groupe...Je me spécialise dans le Fuinjutsu où j'ai atteint le niveau 7 il y a quelques mois, mon Taijutsu, mon Ninjutsu sont très efficaces, je suis également quelqu'un de très furtive, j'ai notamment une capacité de détection très avancé, je m'exerce aussi dans l'art du Bojutsu où je me fais personnellement formé par Hokage-sama...Dans ce monde les secrets sont courants mais parfois il faut les révéler à ceux qu'on fait confiance ou à ceux qu'on croit...mais aussi, pour garder une équipe forte, tout le monde doit être au courant des secrets de tous... »_

 _Kurenai était très étonné au début mais maintenant elle ne pouvait que accepter volontiers cela...Naruto avait raison et s'il lui disait ces secrets devant ses amis, c'est qu'ils étaient au courant mais qu'il leurs faisait confiance…_

 _En sachant qu'elle avait la confiance du garçon, celle-ci prit à son tour la parole…_

 _« Merci de votre confiance...Faites moi confiance...Je vais tout faire pour rendre beaucoup plus fort...Vos secrets seront bien cachées avec moi...Surtout les tiennes Naruto...Je ne pourrais jamais te trahir...Je l'ai après tout promis à Kushina-sensei...Sakura pour toi je vais t'aider dans la formation du Genjutsu et t'inscrire au programme de formation de l'hôpital de Konoha...Shino je vais t'aider à avoir plus de polyvalence car c'est le talent plus important dans le monde shinobi…_

 _Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes une équipe solide, je pense qu'on à plus besoin de passer de test, ainsi nous pouvons commencer directement la formation...»_

 _-FLASH BACK FIN-_

Elle sourit à cette mémoire...Cette équipe allait changer Konoha...Elle ferait en sorte qu'ils dépasseront les Sannin ou encore l'équipe du Sandaime…

En tout cas le talent y était, la détermination aussi mais le meilleur était leur travail d'équipe...Ils se comprenaient les yeux fermées...Naruto était le leader naturel, Sakura restait toujours à l'arrière et Shino était un très bon supplément en raison de son intelligence et de sa spécialité du clan…

Au début elle ne savait pas trop sur quoi former son équipe...Mais elle comprit qu'il fallait commencer par les bases pour rendre ses genins encore plus parfaits...Ainsi elle avait mis en place une formation accrue dans le contrôle de Chakra, l'utilisation d'armes, la survie, la stratégie, la ruse, la surveillance, la formation physique, la géographie, les différences qui existaient entre les autres villages ( tous les clans, leurs forces et tout le tralala…)

Pour le contrôle Chakra...Son équipe était en grande avance mais elle voulait qu'ils continuent dans cela...Surtout Naruto qui avait des réserves de Chakra qui grandissaient de jour en jour...Ainsi, le fils du Yondaime grâce à l'utilisation d'un grand nombre de Kage Bushin s'exerçait au moins deux heures tous les jours sur la marche sur l'arbre, sur l'eau, la marche sur l'eau avec des feuilles sur le front, la manipulation de kunai qui doivent être transférées d'un bras à un autre à l'aide de son chakra…

Shino et Sakura n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de la formation du contrôle de Chakra...mais ils le faisaient également un peu tous les jours…Kurenai savait qu'ils étaient physiquement moins forts -sauf Sakura-, rapides et endurants que Naruto...De ce fait, elle leur avait mis un programme de formation en place...Sakura qui avait une force colossale devait frapper pendant au moins deux heures contre des mannequins et des arbres sans l'utilisation de son chakra...Pour la vitesse Naruto avait mis un sceau de gravité qui alourdissait Sakura de dix huit pourcent de son poids corporel ajouté à cela un sceau qui augmentait le poids de la personne avec la quantité de chakra injecté dans le sceau...Pour l'instant Sakura avait ajouté jusqu'à douze kilos en plus...Pour Shino...Il se formait plus sur la vitesse...Ainsi tous les jours...Il courait pendant au moins deux heures à une vitesse constante mais rapide…Le sceau de gravité était à vingt pourcent et le sceau qui augmentait son poids avec le chakra injecté dans celui-ci était de vingts deux kilos…

Ils étaient bien sur très loin de Naruto mais ils étaient certainement au niveau d'un Chunin moyen dans cela...Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps pour s'améliorer...D'autant plus qu'ils avaient commencé il y a de cela deux mois et qu'il restait encore quatre avant les examens Chunins…

Pour la formation de survie, Kurenai faisait appel à son meilleur ami, Anko Mitarashi qui les ramenait dans la foret de la mort où son équipe passait parfois tout un week-end à l'intérieur...Kurenai était surprise que son équipe acceptait cela...Car le week-end était normalement le seul moment de repos pour son équipe mais ils préféraient se former dans la foret de la mort…

Kurenai était fière de son équipe et elle pouvait voir que Anko était étonné de leurs volonté…Ainsi celle-ci avait proposé de intensifier leur formation de survie à chaque week-end passée…

D'ailleurs Anko les invitait parfois à son lieu de travail pour montrer les moyens de torture des shinobis pour récolter les informations nécessaires d'eux…Les trois enfants avaient avidement accepté la proposition d'Anko...Kurenai ne pouvait pas rêver mieux...Une équipe qui était avide de connaissance shinobi...Elle savait que peu de shinobis aimaient torturer les gens pour récolter les informations mais c'était le meilleur moyen d'en avoir...Elle savait que son équipe voulait être une équipe parfaite...une équipe qui comprenait le monde shinobi le mieux possible…

Les enfants se lieront d'ailleurs assez rapidement avec Ibiki et Anko…

Pour l'utilisation d'armes...Son équipe était quasi parfaite...Naruto préférant le Bojutsu continuait régulièrement sa formation avec le Hokage...mais le garçon se formait notamment dans l'utilisation de kunais et de shurikens...Lorsque Naruto lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait un jour utiliser le Hiraishin...Elle était choqué de comprendre que grâce aux Kage Bushins, il serait capable de l'utiliser dans quelques mois…

Shino et Sakura avaient un niveau décent dans l'utilisation d'armes mais cela n'était pas leur force majeure…Bien qu'ils étaient toujours très bon à leurs âges…

Ils connaissaient également beaucoup le fonctionnement du monde shinobi...Naruto avait recueillis beaucoup d'informations grâce à ses talents de ruse...Le garçon connaissait les forces et les faiblesses de la plupart des villages, il comprenait parfaitement la politique, l'économie mais également la nature de ce monde...Sakura et Shino avaient suivis Naruto à cet apprentissage et ils étaient aussi capable que le fils de son sensei…

Kurenai ne pouvait pas rêver d'avoir une équipe aussi parfaite...D'ailleurs elle pouvait orgueilleusement croire que son équipe était la meilleure de Konoha actuellement -Au niveau Genin voir Chunin- et qu'ils allaient encore largement s'améliorer…

Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sourire au nombre de missions qu'ils avaient réalisées depuis le début…

87 missions de rang D, 12 missions de rang C, 2 missions de rang B…Des statistiques qui dépassaient de loin les autres équipes...Notamment celle de Kakashi qui était considéré par beaucoup comme les futurs Sannins...Elle ne pouvait que renifler à ces mots…Naruto à lui seul écraserait cette équipe de prodige prétendue...Mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne pour vanter la réussite de son équipe...Ainsi, elle avait demandé à Hokage-sama de garder ces missions secrets...Le vieil homme avait bien sur accepté cette requête car il ne voulait pas trop mettre en lumière cette équipe...Une équipe en qui, il voyait beaucoup son ancienne équipe...D'ailleurs le vieil homme ne pouvait que voir avec étonnement les ressemblances de Naruto avec son père et Tobirama Senju…Shino lui ressemblait beaucoup à Kagami Uchiha et Sakura c'était un mélange de Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki et Tsunade Senju...Ils étaient vouées à la grandeur pour le Sandaime et il ne voulait pas couper leurs ailes en prévenants leurs talents au monde...Des talents qui dépassaient de loin les Sannins à leurs âges…

Voyant que la formation arrivait à son terme, Kurenai prit enfin la parole avec force…

« Bon arretez-vous maintenant...Nous allons maintenant se préparer pour notre prochaine mission...Donc on va aller manger quelque chose avant d'aller voir le Hokage… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'équipe Kurenai se tenait devant le Hokage qui attendait patiemment que leur sensei prenne la parole…

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier…

« Hokage-sama...Équipe 8 demande une mission de rang C… »

Le Sandaime sourit au professionnalisme de la jeune femme...Il chercha le dossier qu'il avait gardé pour eux avant de le donner à Kurenai…

« Voici une mission que je viens de recevoir il y a quelques heures...C'est une simple mission d'escorte d'un certain Tazuna aux Pays des Vagues...J'espère qu'elle convient à ta demande…»

Celle-ci hocha tête et le Sandaime appela ainsi l'un de ses anbu pour que celui-ci ramène Tazuna…

Cinq minutes plus tard un homme à lunettes aux cheveux gris avec une grande barbe et des yeux sombres entra dans le bureau du Sandaime…Il portait une chemise à col en V sans manches avec une ceinture, un pantalon et une paire de sandale...Dans sa main il tenait une bouteille de saké et il avait les joues légèrement rougi…

Celui-ci prit la parole en voyant l'équipe qui allait l'escorter…

« Qu'est ce que c'est cette équipe ? Ce ne sont que des marmots...D'ailleurs par quel miracle il existe des ninjas ayant des cheveux roses ? Franchement, Hokage-sama vous n'avez pas pu trouver mieux que cela...»

Sa parole fut arrêté par une lame tranchante à son coup...Il frémit de peur en se baissant légèrement pour voir un garçon blond le regarder froidement avec des yeux bleus glaciales…Il frissonna à ce regard dur et accusateur…

« Insultez encore une fois Sakura-chan ou manquez de respect à Hokage-sama...Je vous tuerait personnellement...Si le Hokage nous à proposé pour cette mission c'est qu'il connaît nos capacités et il à confiance en nous pour la réussite de cette mission...A moins que vous cachiez quelque chose ? »

Tazuna dit non rapidement de la tête avant de parler d'une façon tremblante…

« Je suis désolé pour ma franchise...mais ces derniers jours m'ont rendu nerveux et fatigué...»

C'est à ce moment que le froid hivernal qui s'était installé dans la salle avait tout d'un coup disparu…au plus grand soulagement du charpentier du Pays des Vagues...

Naruto prit la parole…

« La prochaine fois éviter de critiquer le Kage d'un village...Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il pourrait vous faire...Sandaime-sama n'a pas été appelé _Kami no Shinobi_ pour rien…»

Tazuna frissonna à cela avant de regarder le Sandaime pour voir toute sorte de tromperie...Ce qu'il vit le glaça le sang...Le regard du Sandaime était beaucoup trop calme...Comme s'il attendait une nouvelle critique pour le terminer...Avalant légèrement il s'inclina devant le Sandaime...Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie pour une raison aussi stupide…

« Pardonnez-moi pour ma disgrâce Hokage-sama...»

Le Sandaime sourit un peu avant de prendre la parole…

« Rassurez-vous Tazuna...Ce n'est pas un problème mais essayez d'éviter ce genre de chose la prochaine fois...Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais Naruto n'était pas le seul à vouloir te calmer...mais d'une façon plus radicale… »

Tazuna en entendant cela transpirait à flaques d'eaux...Il comprit maintenant qu'il ne faut jamais emmerder un ninja…

« Très bien...L'équipe 8...Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer pour cette mission...Tazuna-san, je vous demande d'attendre à la porte d'entrée de Konoha...»

Les membres de l'équipe 8 disparurent à l'aide d'un shunshin classique de Konoha…

A cela Tazuna remerciait les cieux qu'il n'avait pas emmerder leur sensei...Il était sur qu'elle allait le couper en rondelle...Se relevant avec précipitation, il fit un salut de respect au Sandaime avant de courir en toute vitesse loin de ce lieu infesté de shinobi les uns plus dangereux que les autres…

Le Sandaime soupira à la sortie de Tazuna...Il connaissait bien les problèmes de l'homme mais il voulait donner cette mission à l'équipe 8 car il savait qu'ils en étaient capable...Surtout Naruto à qui lui manquait juste l'expérience pour être aussi fort qu'un Jonin et tout comme ses deux coéquipiers à qui, il manquait également l'expérience pour être des Chunin…

Il attendait beaucoup de cette équipe et surtout de Naruto en qui, il voyait le parfait successeur de son titre...Le garçon avait le talent, il était aussi quelqu'un de noble et il préférait rester dans l'anonymat malgré ses forces...Il avait de l'humilité, le charisme, la volonté, la détermination…Sa volonté du feu brûlait brillamment...Des personnes qui étaient isolées comme Sakura et Shino l'ont suivi et son devenu des amis chers au garçon...Le garçon avait ce pouvoir qui lui permettait de rassembler les troupes pour les rendre plus fort...Shino était considéré par beaucoup de son clan comme le plus grand talent de leur histoire...Sakura était déjà appelé la seconde venue de Tsunade…

Il ne savait pas comment mais il en était sur...Cette équipe allait être celle qui changerai ce village et lui soufflerait un second souffle qui le rendrait beaucoup plus fort…

Depuis la mort du Yondaime aucun shinobi n'avait la capacité de faire progresser son entourage, personne n'avait le charisme de l'homme, le dévouement, la volonté du feu…

Le talent y était présent mais pas cette volonté...La seule personne qui se rapprocherait au Yondaime serait Itachi mais le garçon était maintenant un Nukenin qui donnait en secret des informations à Jiraya sur l'organisation qu'il avait rejoint…

Il regrettait toujours sa décision lors du massacre du clan Uchiha...Peut être que Itachi serait le Hokage maintenant s'il n'avait pas sacrifié sa carrière de shinobi pour le bien de son village…

Arrêtant de penser au passé il se leva avant de regarder à travers la vitre -qui recouvrait son Bureau- la colline des Hokage...Il regardait principalement celle qui se tenait à droite de sa tête en pierre...Il sourit tendrement au visage…

« Minato-kun...Ton fils suit tes traces...Il sera le futur de ce village...J'espère que toi et Kushina sont fier de ce garçon...»

Lorsqu'il vit le soleil briller de milles couleurs sur la tête en question, il avait sa réponse…

Il entendit un léger bruit...A cela il se tourna pour voir qu'il y avait son dernier élève qui était resté au village...Voyant le regard sombre que montrait Jiraya, il prit la parole avec autorité…

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Jiraya ? »

Celui-ci prit la parole avec une voie dégoulinant de rage…

« Orochimaru…»

Un froid rare s'installa chez le Sandaime avant que celui-ci reprit la parole de façon prudente…

« Dit moi tout ce que tu sais! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'Équipe 8 se tenait devant la porte de Konoha...Chacun s'était préparé le plus minutieusement possible...Ils avaient stockées toutes leurs fournitures dans des sceaux crées spécialement pour ce genre de événements par Naruto…

Kurenai observa son équipe pour voir si tout allait bien...Voyant le feu vert de tous...Elle prit la parole d'une façon autoritaire…

« Très bien l'équipe...Vous savez quoi faire...Formation X… »

Tout le monde acquiesça sous le regard curieux de Tazuna qui vit l'équipe s'installer autour de lui…

Le blondinet et la fille aux cheveux roses s'étaient installées derrière lui...Et leur sensei avec le garçon mystérieux s'étaient mit devant lui…

Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi cette stratégie s'appelait la formation X...En voyant leur professionnalisme Tazuna se détendit un peu autour d'eux...peut-être qu'il avait été trop sévère avec eux...Il blâmait leur jeunesse...Pourquoi au nom de n'importe quel dieu...Des enfants aussi jeunes se formaient à devenir des tueurs silencieux…

Kurenai voyant que tout le monde était prêt prit tranquillement la parole…

« En route Équipe 8 »

Tout le monde hocha la tête à ces mots avant de partir vers le Pays des Vagues…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un lieu un peu ombragé...Quelqu'un apparut devant un homme qui se tenait devant un bureau…

« Danzo-sama…L'Équipe 8 s'est mis en route vers le Pays des Vagues...»

L'homme en question prit la parole…

« Bien Hiro...Dites à Hima et Taki de les suivre discrètement...Nous savons très bien ce qui se passe au Pays des Vagues...Je n'ai pas l'envi de voir mon protégé mourir trop tôt...Il est après tout le futur de Konoha… »

« Hai Danzo-sama...»

La personne masqué disparut après les commandes de son supérieur...

L'homme qui était toujours assis à coté de son bureau regardait avec un air calculateur le dossier qui se tenait dans ses bras…

« Naruto...Montre moi si tu as la même volonté que ton père...Montre moi que tu es le futur de Konoha...Montre moi si tu as les épaules pour devenir le Hokage dans le futur...»

Son regard se dériva vers un image où se tenait une femme blonde aux yeux bleus...Son sourire éclairait toute l'image...C'était ce sourire qui lui donnait encore l'espoir...L'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour Konoha malgré les temps sombres qui se rapprochaient…

En ayant toujours le regard fixe sur l'image, il prit la parole d'une façon tendre…

« Minako...Ton petit-fils est devenu un digne shinobi...Il changera ce monde, j'en suis persuadé... »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà le Chapitre 3 de **Naruto: l'art des Shinobi** . J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié…

Le prochain chapitre intégrera la totalité de la mission au Pays des Vagues…

Si vous avez des questions...Posez les moi…

A la prochaine…

Kazushi Uzumaki...


End file.
